1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to improvements in the technology relating to inexpensive and reliable dynamo system for producing electrical energy and more particularly to a human powered dynamo system.
2. Description of Prior Art
A dynamo is a machine that converts mechanical energy into electrical energy by using the principle of magnetic induction. The amount of electrical energy generated depends on (1) the strength of the magnetic field, (2) the angle at which a conductor cuts the magnetic field, (3) the speed at which the relative movement between the conductor and the magnetic field, and (4) the length of the conductor within the magnetic field.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,808,288 B2 to Pat Y. Mah discloses a human powered flashlight by sliding a magnet through a coiled wire to obtain electrical energy for illuminating a flashlight. The back and forth sliding movement limits the relative speed between the magnet and the coiled wire. Also, such linear movement limits the frequency of passing the magnet through the coiled wire. In addition, the angle at which the coiled wire cutting the fluxes of the magnetic field is not optimal. Therefore, the amount of generated electrical energy is limited for low electrical energy consumption appliances, such as flashlight, etc.
A human powered cranking motion can apply to a rotor shaft of a gyro electrical generator for producing electrical energy as well. The modern gyro electrical generator is quite efficient in producing electrical energy at high speed rotation. However, human powered circular motion can only achieve limited turns of the rotor per minute. For powering handheld devices such as calculators, multimedia players, electronic notebooks, etc., the size and weight of the gyro electrical generator will exceed human's ability to operate.